Les vérités sont les purs mensonges
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Une journée assez mouvementée pour Sacha, qui, se perds sans cesse dans ses pensées. Ses deux amis le trouve bizarre depuis quelques jours... Mais à quoi pense-t-il?...ou a qui?


_Hey (=_

_Voici un os, que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire._

_Je voulais tout simplement le partagé avec vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira (=_

_Les phrases en gras, sont les pensées._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Oohfemmeluxieuse_

Les vérités sont des pures mensonges.

Je la regarde. Elle est posé sur la pelouse, appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre. Elle s' apaise. Elle se repose. Elle ne semble pas apercevoir que je l'observe.

Elle ferme ses yeux, et soupire de bien-être. Je la regarde toujours. Ses paupières se relèvent. Elle resserre sa queue de cheval. Ses mains semblent être habitué à ce geste rapide et simple. Elle replie ses jambes vers elle, et redresse sa tête, bien droite. Elle joue avec l'herbe avec ses doigts fins et jolies. Elle retire ses ballerines noirs délicatement. Elle caresse futilement ses pieds nus. Je la fixe toujours sans pouvoir m'en détacher.

Elle a mis son fameux short à moitié usé, qui lui va si bien, avec un pull fin mauve. Elle retrousse ses manches, une manie qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais s'en défaire.

Ses yeux semblent changés de couleur au contact du rayon du soleil.

Bleu turquoise, bleu océan,bleu nuit, bleu ciel... toutes les nuances. Je la regarde toujours. Et je sens le regard de mon ami Pierre qui se pose sur moi depuis un moment. Il me regarde bizarrement. Je le remercie mentalement de ne pas briser ce moment précieux et infini.

Je ne baisse pas la tête. Je la fixe toujours. A-t-elle remarqué mon regard insistant? Elle sourit, sans que je sache vraiment la raison.

_**Mon Dieu qu'elle est belle.**_ Pure mensonge, à perdre le souffle.

Je m'aperçois que je dis des idioties cruelles. Je suis si inéptie.

_**Non, elle n'est pas belle. **_La vérité est blessante, et jalouse les rêves et les cauchemars.

Je la regarde. Encore et encore. je ne m'en lasse pas.

Elle tend ses jambes. Je vois ses lèvres remuées. Elle bâille, en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Je pourrai la détaillé ses faits et gestes, son corps, jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de sa peau.

Elle remet sa franche à sa place. Sa fameuse franche qui a poussé depuis.

Je l'obseve toujours. Je ne peux m'en empêché.

_**Elle est magnifique.**_Pure vérité. Pure à se mordre les doigts, à se persuader d'avoir tort.

Soudain, elle se lève. Elle marche doucement, tranquillement, sublimement.

Elle passe devant moi, en silence. Sa paire de ballerines dans une main, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, ses pieds nus qui frôlent presque ma jambe.

Elle s'assit entre Pierre et moi. Toujours en silence, je la contemple plus discrètement. Je croise le regard de Pierre, qui ne pu s'empêché de sourire avec malice.

Puis, il parle. Il sort la fameuse phrase que je ne voulais pas entendre.

-Alors, Sacha, on n'arrête pas de mater Ondine...

Je ne sais pas si c'est une question ou une affirmation, mais en tout cas, il semble bien s'amuser.

Elle se retourne vers moi, le visage surpris. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je reste silencieux.

-Est-ce vrai ?

_**Si je te dis non, tu me croirais ? **_

-Oui.

Je vois le visage de Pierre se décomposer. S'attendait-il à cette réponse ? Je ne pense pas. Il sourit. Il retient même un fou rire.

Je remarque, que mes joues se chauffent. Elles deviennent rouges malgré moi. C'est Pierre qui me fait la remarque.

Ondine fait aucune remarque sûrement trop choqué par ma soudaine franchisse.

Je me lève. Je me mets à l'écart. J'ai besoin d'être seul, et de souffler un bon coup. Mes deux amis me suivent du regard.

Je m'arrête à une dizaine mètres d'eux. Je m'allonge sur la pelouse, tout en songeant.

_**Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? **_

Je regarde le ciel bleu. Aucun nuage ose se manifesté. Je soupire. Je ferme mes yeux. Je pense. Je soupire de nouveau.

_**Pourquoi ai-je répondu oui ?**_ Question idiote mais difficile. Question juste pour se torturer, se mépriser, car on à besoin de se faire du mal pour passer le temps, pour se sentir vivant. Question pour faire compliquer, car personne sait faire simple.

_**Et si j'aurai dû répondre non ? **_Imaginer une autre façon de voir. Juste espérer qu'on n'a pas dit ces mots. Croire à un mirage. Se détruire avec nos espoirs infondés. Se torturer l'esprit avec nos songes trop irréels.

_**Que je suis con ! **_S'insulter mentalement, parce qu'il le faut. Parce que c'est un besoin psychique. S'insulter et être vulgaire, car on se sent vulnérable. Parce qu'on ressent une sensation affreusement désagréable.

J'ai retiré ma casquette de ma tête, et je l'ai posé à coté de moi.

Le ciel est trop bleu. Trop vide. Il est trop...beau? simple? Comme une utopie. L'impression que ce ciel reflet le vide qui résonne dans mon coeur, dans ma vie.

Quelque chose ne va pas, ne va plus...

_**Merde ! **_Résumer d'un malaise, d'un événement, d'un constat, d'un sentiment ou d'une émotion éprouvé.

Mes bouts de doigts sur mes tempes, je les malaxe. Une maudite migraine vient juste de me frapper.

Je vois une silhouette d'une ombre, sur la pelouse J'en vois une deuxième, plus grande. J'entends des pas. J'entends une voix. La sienne.

-Mal de tête ?

Je ne bouge pas. Je ne me redresse pas. Je ne me relève pas non plus... J'acquiesce faiblement. Le silence apparaît. Étrangement Pierre ne dit rien.

Pierre et Ondine, se sont posés à cotés de moi, suivit de Pikachu. Ils sont environ à un mètre de moi. L'un assis en tailleur, l'une allongé sur le ventre. Je suis au milieu, comme enfermer dans un piège.

Moi qui veux rester solitaire pendant quelques instants, c'est rater.

Je ne dis rien, je contemple le ciel. Je n'ose pas affronter leur regards.

Je vois Ondine mettre ma casquette. J'esquisse un sourire.

J'essaie de ne pas la contempler de nouveau. Rude épreuve du regard. Je tourne la tête légèrement. Combat inachevé. Je n'ai pas réussi à résister. Je l'observe. Je remarque que ma casquette est toujours posé sur sa tête. Je vois quelques mèches de cheveux et sa queue de cheval qui dépasse derrière. La visière semble trop large pour son petit visage fin. Elle remet de nouveau la casquette en place. Elle doit être un peu trop grande pour elle. Je fais un sourire discret.

Je la regarde toujours. Suis-je indiscret?

Elle met sa franche sur le coté. Elle sourit. Elle tourne la tête. Elle me regarde.

J'ai complètement oublié Pikachu et Pierre qui se trouvent toujours assis à coté de moi. Pierre semble rire intérieurement. Je suppose qu'il regarde la scène. Qu'il nous regarde, Ondine et moi.

_**Que m'arrive-t-il? **_Question qui n'aura jamais de réponse. Personne pourra répondre à par soi-même. La question la plus absurde, la plus énervante, la plus simple.

Mon regard contre le sien. Je comprends qu'elle cherche des réponses à ses questions. Je ne veux pas les répondre, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Silence. Un petit vent se lève. Quelques feuilles volent. Les branches des arbres bougent brièvement. Regard contre regard. Personne ose brisé ce lien.

Elle pince secrètement sa lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur de curiosité. Ma gorge devient soudainement sèche.

Pikachu s'incruste. Il casse ce lien visuelle étrange. Ondine se retourne, et se redresse. Pikachu avance vers elle.

Jambes étroitement écartées, elle le caresse. Pikachu s'installe sur ses genoux.

Elle sourit. Elle fait un petit rire. Je vois ses joues qui commence à être rouges.

Je la regarde toujours.

_**Merde ! **_

Je la regarde encore. Je la fixe. Je n'arrive pas à tourner ma tête vers un autre horizon que son visage.

_**Merde ! **_

Je deviens dingue je crois. Je ne sais plus. Cela m'énerve, de ne plus savoir quoi que ce soit. je me sens différent, insignifiant, déstabilisé. Comme un étranger.

_**Et re-merde ! **_Faut que j'arrête de dire et de penser ce mot. Cela devient lassant.

Je soupire. Je sens leurs regards posés sur moi. Je lâche un soupir. Encore.

Pierre prend enfin la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon vieux ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

Ondine se tourne vers moi. Elle se pose certainement la même question.

_**Je n'en sais rien. **_

-Je vais bien. Je suis dans mon état normal.

Mensonge ou vérité? Quel est mon état normal ? Même moi je ne sais. Qu'est-ce que la normalité? Question trop complexe pour mon cerveau.

Je me lève. Je prends mon sac de voyage sur mon épaule. Mes amis ont compris. La pause est fini. Le sujet est clos.

Quinze heures.

Un silence plane. Je marche vite. je marche sans aucune direction. Je marche trop.

Ma tête va explosé d'une minute à l'autre, je le sens. Ma migraine est toujours là.

Je ne sais pas si je suis en colère, ou si je suis perturbé. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens vraiment à ce moment même.

_**J'en ai marre. **_Constatation absurde, qui fait perdre du temps et qui malgré moi me rend plus rageur qu'autre chose. Pourtant que cela fait du bien de le penser.

Le soleil tape toujours aussi fort que les heures précédentes. Le ciel est toujours aussi bleu. Cela me donne presque le vertige. Je prends conscience que je n'ai pas ma casquette. C'est elle, qui l'a.

Pierre crie mon nom. Je me retourne. Environ une minute plus tard, il est devant moi.

-Tu ne veux pas atténué le pas ?

_**Est-ce vraiment une question?**_

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je fixe un point derrière lui. Enfin, une personne. Ondine.

Elle a pikachu dans ses bras. Quel flemmard celui-là.

Sans m'y attendre, il me posa une question. Une vraie. Une spéciale. Une difficile.

-Es-tu tombé amoureux?

_**Suis-je obligé de répondre par oui ou par non ?**_

-Euh...

C'est ma seule et unique réponse. On dirait une question piège.

Je me sens embarrassé d'un seul coup. Je sens une chaleur monté en moi, ça doit être le soleil. N'est-ce pas ?

Il fait encore son fameux sourire au coin. Il m'agace des fois !

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais toute suite après ces mots j'ai regretté.

-Si je suis amoureux , ça te ferais quoi ? C'est la fin du monde ? C'est drôle ? Il neigera en Eté? A non, encore mieux, la team rocket n'existera plus ? Tu veux que je te dise quoi, sérieux...maintenant retire ce foutu sourire !

J'étais sérieux, et en colère. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Sûrement un coup de soleil. Je lui criais presque. Limite, je crois que j'aurai pu l'achever sur place.

Enfin, c'est Pierre, quoi. On ne peut pas le tuer. Personne ne le peut.

Il me regarde avec ses gros yeux ronds. Il est surpris par mon caractère. J'ai l'impression d'être lunatique en ce moment...

Bon, il me regarde toujours aussi bizarrement. Quand tu veux Pierre pour me répliquer. Je crois que ma révélation un peu trop brusque, le choque à vie.

_**Quel con! **_J'adore m'insulter mentalement... c'est génial ! Le ton bien sûr ironique...

_**Pourquoi j'ai dis ça? **_Cette question vaut une vie entière. Maudite question qui ramolli encore plus les neurones. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je cherche toujours la réponse.

_**Merde ! **_Décidément, j'aurai que ce mot là à la bouche.

Sûrement qu'un silence de plusieurs minutes vient de passer. Une éternité, pour qu'Ondine arrive enfin auprès de nous.

Pierre est sous le choque. Oui, toujours. Il ne dit rien.

Ondine n'a même pas remarqué le malaise qui règne dans l'atmosphère. Tant mieux d'ailleurs.

Quinze heures trente. Le temps passe super lentement.

Je marche. Je marche vite. Je marche trop vite. Je suis pensive. Je pense à ce que j'ai dis à Pierre il y a quelques instants auparavant.

_**Suis-je tombé amoureux?**_ Maudite question. Foutu question de merde. Question à la con, qui vaut une réponse stupide à la con. C'est bon, je deviens de plus en plus vulgaire: ce n'est pas mon jour.

Étrangement, Pierre arrive à me suivre. Ondine a un peu plus de mal.

Je mords ma lèvre nerveusement.

_**Suis-je tombé amoureux? **_Cette question défile sans arrêt dans ma tête.

J'ai du nouveau une migraine. Foutu mal de crâne. Foutu chaleur éprouvante. Foutu ciel parfait. Foutu question. J'ai l'impression que le monde entier me nargue là...même le silence. Foutu silence irritant !

Dix-sept heures. On vient d'arrivé dans une ville. Elle m'a l'air immense. Il y a énormément de gens. A cette heure-là, il y a les premiers employés qui viennent de terminer leur travail pour rentrer chez eux. La galère...Il y a trop de monde ! Ce n'est pas possible. Rien qu'à la rentrée de la ville, on a dû s'incrusté dans une foule. Une grande foule qui n'a pas de fin.

Inconsciemment je prends la main d'Ondine, juste derrière moi. Pikachu saute sur mon épaule. Pierre marche à mon rythme à coté de moi. On essaie de traverser cette foule, et de trouver le centre pokemon.

Je serre sa main. Ma gorge devient de plus en sèche. Mes mains deviennent moites, et la sienne aussi.

Mon sac à dos, me pèse. J'ai chaud. Je resserre de nouveau sa main comme un tic. Elle me resserre aussi de retour. Je souris.

Nous sommes enfin arrivé devant un passage piéton. J'ai l'impression de me trouvé à Tokyo, où à Paris. Trop de monde ! Trop de gens, trop de foule...trop étouffant. Bon d'accord, j'avoue que je ne suis jamais parti à Paris ni à Tokyo. Mais rien de voir les séries ou les émissions à ta télévision, on s'y croirait...ou pas.

Le petit bonhomme est rouge. L'attente est atrocement longue. Certaines personnes poussent sans s'excuser. D'autres marches sur nos pieds sans se rendre compte. Bon sang c'est quoi cette ville?

Les voitures roulent trop rapidement. Elles sont trop nombreuses. Cela klaxonne de partout. Personnellement je ne vois qu'un brouillard épais de moteur. Vraiment super, la vue.

Je resserre de nouveau sa main, sans oser la regarder.

Enfin. Le petit bonhomme est vert.

On traverse rapidement. On est forcé. Une nouvelle fois, quelqu'un m'a littéralement écrasé le pied. Cette fois-ci c'est celui de gauche.

_**Inbécile ! **_L'envie d'hurler. Je ne sens plus mon pied. Il devait être balèze cet inbécile de...j'évite d'être grossier. J'ai eu ma dose d'insulte aujourd'hui.

Nous voilà, sur le trottoir d'en face, il était temps !

On cherche le centre Pokémon. On cherche, on cherche et on cherche...On désespère. Il n'y a pas un plan de ville dans le coin ? Cela va me rendre fou ! Une nouvelle fois, on s'est engloutie dans une foule gigantesque. Plus précisément, une foule d'étudiants d'université. Je me suis sentit tout petit d'un seul coup.

_**Merde !**_ Ce mot ne pourra jamais être rayé de mon vocabulaire.

On m'a encore marché sur le pied. C'est fait exprès , c'est ça ?

On se dégage de cette foule.

On essaie de se dégager.

On n'arrive pas à se dégager de cette maudite foule.

Ma migraine revient. Trop de bruit. Trop de monde. Je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. Je serre sa main, plus fort.

Je vois Pierre froncés les sourcils. Lui aussi doit avoir marre de ce vacarme infernal.

Dix-huit heures. On est devant un centre Pokemon. Enfin. Génial.

Est-ce vraiment un centre Pokémon ? Il fait la taille de trois cliniques.

_**Immense. **_Seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit quand je vois ce centre Pokemon.

On observe les alentours.

_**Grandiose.**_ On s'émerveille. Le décor, les vitres, le plafond. Tout est beau, tout est grandiose. Tout est parfait.

Je me demande qui est le plus heureux, Pikachu de se trouvé dans un centre génialissime, ou Pierre au milieu d'une centaine d'infirmières Joelle?

Je m'avance vers l'accueil, qui se situe au milieu de la grande salle. Il y a six rangés de personnes. Six infirmières qui font l'accueil. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde.

On se faufile dans la queue. On attend. Pas longtemps. On arrive face à une infirmière Joelle, un grand sourire qui s'affiche sur son visage.

_**Trop parfait.**_ L'impression que quelque chose cloche. Il y a que des gens heureux dans ce centre ? Tous le monde sourit...c'est presque inquiétant.

Elle nous à donné une seule clé. Une chambre de trois lits,qui se trouve au huitième étage nous a-telle dit. Mes deux amis et moi donnons nos pokéball à l'infirmière Joelle. Pikachu descend de mon épaule. Il est sur le comptoir. Lui aussi veut y aller. C'est un centre de bien-être pour les pokémons ici ? On dirait en tout cas.

On prend l'ascenseur. Il est grand ! innombrable dresseurs, éleveurs et visiteurs de passages, qui prennent le même ascenseur que nous.

_**ça pue.**_ Constatation qui ne sert à rien et qui ne changera pas le monde.

Il y a un mélange de déodorant, de parfums trop fort et de transpiration. On est serré comme dans une boîte à sardine. Pierre ne peut même plus bouger. Il est au milieu de deux hommes, assez baraqués. Ils ont des airs américains. Flippant.

Ondine est contre un mur. Elle soupire. Je la comprends. Elle en a marre, et ça se voit.

L'ascenseur s'arrête à toutes les étages. Des gens rentrent. Des gens sortent. On est encore de plus en plus serrer.

Troisième étage. Personne sort. Cinq personnes rentrent.

Sans me rendre compte je m'enfonce dans le coin où il y a Ondine. On me bouscule. Je tombe presque. Je me retiens au mur.

Je rougis. Je le sais, je sens la chaleur qui monte à mes joues. Je suis devant elle.

Elle est au milieu, dos au mur, entre mes deux mains collées au murs.

Elle redresse sa tête vers moi. Je vois des rougeurs sur son visage. Je la fixe.

Elle est gêné. Je n'y peux rien, je n'arrive pas à détaché du regard.

Je baisse un peu ma tête. Je prends conscience que je suis plus grande qu'elle, presque d'une tête. Ma croissance à beaucoup évolué depuis ces derniers mois.

Quatrième étage. Quelques personnes sortent. L'air devient irrespirable. Il fait trop chaud. J'ai trop chaud.

Je la regarde toujours. Elle baisse les yeux. Je pince ma lèvre inférieure.

Je me perds dans mes pensées, dans la confusion.

_**Est-ce le désir? **_Question illégitime, qui semble n'avoir vraiment de réponse ni correcte, ni valable. Question, où la réponse est forcément positif. Question pour se forcé à avoir tort, et s'embrouiller encore plus. Question pour savoir ce qu'on reconnais. Ici le désir.

_**L'envie. **_Quelle est la différence entre le désir et l'envie? Question trop complexe pour être répondu par une personne comme moi.

Cinquième étage. On me pousse. Je me décale encore plus vers elle. A peine quelques centimètres nous sépare.

Respiration qui me saccade. Le temps passe lentement. Très lentement. Je me sens de plus en plus gêné.

_**Est-ce que je la désir vraiment ? **_Foutu question qui s'incruste dans la tête juste pour embêter les neurones. Je réfléchis trop, ce n'est pas bon pour moi.

Je la regarde encore.

_**Obsession.**_ Vérité pure.

Je la regarde comme si j'avais peur qu'elle s'en aille.

Elle mordille sa lèvre. Joliment. Gracieusement. Sensuellement.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte le désastre qu'elle peut me faire, rien qu'en faisant ce simple geste.

Focalisé de nouveau mon regard sur elle, puis sur ses lèvres. Puis sur son visage. Ses lèvres, et encore ses lèvres.

_**Merde ! **_Foutu hormones ! Foutu imagination...pervers.

Sixième étage. Le quart des personnes sortent. Une dizaine de personnes rentrent. Bon sang, il y a cinq ascenseurs dans cet établissement, il faut en rajouter cinq encore. Trop de monde !

Je me plains mentalement. j'en ai envie. Je me plains encore. Je ne bouge pas un seul millimètre. Pourtant je pourrais me décalé un peu. Mais non. Je ne veux pas. Je n'arrive pas.

Je l'observe toujours. Elle ne dit rien. Elle pourrait me demander de me décaler, mais elle ne le fait pas. Je vois Pierre qui est à l'opposé. Cette fois-ci entre deux jeunes femmes. Il est au paradis là.

Je la regarde encore, tout en me plaignant des foules trop nombreuses, de ces questions qui me tourmente, et de ce maudit ascenseur.

Septième étage. La moitié des personnes sortent. J'enlève mes mains du mur. Je baisse mes yeux. je rougis. Je me décale enfin.

Encore un étage et on peut sortir.

Je ne vois pas son visage. Je vois juste ma casquette, qu'elle porte encore sur sa tête. Je souris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je souris, mais je le fais quand même.

La situation m'a l'air comique. Dramatique peut-être. Étrange, sans doute.

Huitième étage. Les portes s'ouvrent. Nous sortons. Enfin. On s' arrête nette. Il y a un long couloir où les murs sont rempli de portes. Notre clé indique la chambre numéro 4O9. Je regarde le numéro de la porte à coté de moi. Numéro marche. J'ai mal aux jambes. J'ai mal aux pieds. On marche encore. On regarde à gauche, puis à droite, les portes numérotés. Pierre est devant. Ondine juste derrière. Et moi, je la regarde. sa queue de cheval se balance légèrement de gauche à droite. Je vois légèrement sa nuque. Je la vois traîner des pieds. Elle marche doucement. Elle est fatigué. Elle tiens son sac par son bras. Elle n'en peux plus, ça se voit.

Un couple d'adolescents, sûrement de mon âge, vient de sortir de leur chambre. Ils s'embrassent à perdre haleine. Savent-ils, qu'il y a encore des gens dans le couloir? Et puis quoi, ils font leur vie.

-Je t'aime.

Je me suis arrêté peut-être une demi-seconde. En passant devant eux, j'entends lui dire à sa copine qu'il l'aime. cela m'a rendu nerveux bizarrement.

_**Est-ce que je la désir ou suis-je amoureux ? **_La question à deux milliards d'euros. La question est en fait en deux parties. Est-ce que je la désir ? Suis-je amoureux? J'en ai marre des questions. J'en ai marre de cette migraine qui fait des aller retour entre ma tête et nulle part. J'en ai marre de marcher.

Je la vois se stopper. Pierre ouvre une porte. On est enfin arrivé dans la chambre. Je regarde l'heure sur ma montre: dix-huit heures vingt.

Je ne m'attarde pas à la décoration de la chambre. Je rentre. Je m'affale dans le premier lit venu. Pierre s'asseois sur le lit du fond, tout en soupirant. Je le vois retiré ses chaussures et son sac. Je fais de même. J'entends une porte claqué. Ondine est dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends l'eau de la douche coulé.

Je me lève. Pierre m'interroge du regard. J'humecte mes lèvres. Je lui dis ou je ne lui dis pas ? ...je lui dis.

-Comment on différencie entre désirer une personne et être amoureux ?

Il me regarde, son visage trahisse la surprise. Il voit que je suis sérieux. C'est rare les moments où je suis sérieux à ce point-là.

Il soupire. Je crois qu'il ne pourra pas me répondre.

-Laisse tombé Pierre, oublie ma question.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit provisoire. Je fixe le plafond. Je sens le regard de Pierre sur moi. Je ne fais rien.

Là, il me pose une autre question, difficile, énervante.

-c'est à propos d' Ondine ?

Bon d'accord, la question est très simple. Simple et idiote. Il le sait très bien.

_**Et si je te dis non ? **_

-Non.

Mensonge pure. Je serre les dents. Je l'entends rigoler. Il ne me croit pas. Alors pourquoi pose-t-il cette question ridicule ? Question idiote vaut une réponse idiote.

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu si ce n'est que du désir ou pas.

Il a quand même répondu à ma question. Je ne dis rien. Je le remercie mentalement.

Je me redresse. Je vois ma casquette posé sur la commode. Je me lève. Je prends la casquette et sens son odeur. Pierre m'observe. Il doit me prendre pour un dingue. Je ferme les yeux et je respire de nouveau. L'odeur des fruits boisés. Son odeur. Son shampooing. Son parfum aussi. je fais un sourire niais sans me rendre compte. Pierre me fais la remarque. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre. Je repose ma casquette à sa place rapidement. Comme un enfant qui à peur de se prendre en flagrant délit. Je la détaille de la tête au pieds. Elle a mis un pantacourt en jean avec un un haut en soie. Ses cheveux sont mouillés, puisqu'elle à une serviette sur sa tête.

_**Toujours aussi sublime.**_

Maintenant, à qui le tour ?Je me retourne vers Pierre. Il fait un petit geste avec sa main pour me dire que je peux y aller. Je prends quelques affaires et je rentre dans la salle de bain.

J'ai une mine épouvantable. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque en croisant mon reflet. A force de trop réfléchir aussi...

Sous la douche, je pense.

_**Amoureux?**_ Un seul mot. Une interrogation, un souffle. L'estomac qui se noue.

Je ferme les yeux sous le jet d'eau.

_**Désir? **_Un verbe. Une interrogation aussi, un soupir, un pincement de lèvre.

Je me savonne.

_**Désir amoureux? **_Un constat. Une vérité. Un mensonge. Un tout. Un rien. Une interrogation irritante.

Je me rince. Je mouille mes cheveux. Je ferme le robinet.

_**Ondine. **_Un prénom. Une personne. Un coeur à battre.

Je m'essuie tout en pensant. Je fais un combat avec ma conscience. Je crois qu'elle a gagné la bataille. A-t-elle gagné la guerre?

_**Je la désir, et je suis amoureux. **_Un constat. Une révélation. Des sentiments.

Je mets du déodorant. Je m'habille. J'essaie de dompter un peu mes cheveux en bataille, en vain. J'ai perdu la guerre face à ma conscience.

_**Rectification: Je la désir et suis amoureux d'elle. **_Pure vérité à se prendre une gifle émotionnelle.

Je soupire. Je souris. Je fais une grimace non voulu. Je me regarde dans le reflet. Je soupire de nouveau. Maintenant faut que j'assume.

Je sors de la salle de bain. Pierre y rentre.

Elle est debout en face de moi.

Silence. Un bruit retenti. Ondine me regarde bizarrement.

-Pas de ma faute, j'ai faim !

Elle lève les yeux en l'air.

-Tu as toujours faim.

-Eh ! ...j'ai le droit d'avoir faim. C'est bientôt l'heure. C'est normal...

-Sauf qu'avec toi, rien n'est normal.

Je me tais. Elle a réussit à me clouer le bec. La fatigue sûrement qui me joue des tours. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle a raison.

-Je sais.

C'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire.

Elle me fixe. Sans colère, sans haine, sans rien. Indifférent. Drôle de conversation n'empêche.

Elle me fixe toujours. Et moi aussi je la fixe d'ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sacha?

_**Je dis ou je ne dis pas?**_ Difficile de faire un choix.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Je regrette ce que je viens de dire. J'aurai dû fermer ma bouche. J'aurai dû dire autre chose, comme « je ne sais pas ». Comme Ondine le disait, avec moi, rien n'est normal.

Je vois ses yeux se transformé en soucoupes. Énorme yeux, qui traduisent la surprise, le choque total. Comme si je viens de révéler que l' apocalypse va bientôt éclater.

Dans le fond, c'est un peu ça.

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes. Silence de mort qui s'installe tranquillement dans la chambre.

-De qui ?

_**Du pape. De la reine d' Angleterre.**_ Essayer de blaguer mentalement, pour être moins stresser. C'est rater.

Je dis rien. Elle s'avance lentement vers moi.

Mon coeur bat trop vite. Je la regarde. Ses yeux bleus, comme le ciel, je me noie dans son regard.

Elle répète sa question. Je ne bouge pas. Mon estomac se noue.

_**Assumer. **_Le dire. Le faire. L'avouer.

J'ouvre la bouche. Je la referme aussitôt. Ma voix à momentanément disparu. Je n'ai plus de cordes vocales.

Elle s'arrête à deux mètres de moi. Je pince ma lèvre inférieure. Mon pouls bat rapidement. Ma gorge est de nouveau sèche. J'humucte mes lèvres desséchées.

_**Dis-le merde !**_ Se faire pression pour y arriver. Pas facile du tout...

-La personne que...

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre. Je me tais. Pierre casse le malaise qui commence à régné, sans qu'il sache.

-C'est bon, on peut descendre.

Je sors le premier. Je pars comme un lâche. Dans le couloir, je m'appuie quelques secondes contre le mur, pour respirer un bon coup.

Dix-neuf et quart. Le temps à passé vite d'un seul coup. Le soleil commence à se coucher. On est dehors sur la terrasse. La serveuse vient de prendre la commande. Quinze minutes plus tard, les plats sont devant nous.

Je n'ai plus vraiment faim, et on me le fait remarqué. Je lève mon regard vers elle. Elle non plus ne mange pas beaucoup. La conversation qu'on a eu, nous à soudainement coupé l'appétit. Ce foutu estomac qui se noue, ce foutu sentiment qui me tressaille.

On a la vue sur la plage. J'ai une envie d'y aller, là, maintenant. Je la regarde à nouveau dans sa direction. Elle est presque en face de moi. Je l'observe plus discrètement.

Elle retrousse ses manches. Elle mange doucement. Aucune tâche, aucun bout de légume ose la salir. Elle me regarde, des fois. Elle sait que je l'observe. La couleur de ses yeux ont changés de nuance. Ils sont bleus océan. Je connait par coeur, la moindre nuance, à force de les distinguer. A force de la regarder.

On termine le repas silencieusement. Pierre est parti aussi vite que la lumière pour draguer une serveuse. Je souris en voyant la scène. Je sens son regard insistant. Je me tourne vers elle. Je baisse la tête. Je pose mon regard sur la plage. Elle suit mon regard.

Elle se lève. Elle me prend la main. Je ne m'y oppose pas. On sort de la terrasse.

-ça te dirais de faire un tour à la mer ?

Je fais oui de la tête. On commence à marcher, puis par une prise de folie, je l'entraîne avec moi courir. Je ris. Elle doit me prendre pour un fou.

La plage est tout près. On est arrivé à peine cinq minutes. On se stoppe. Je lâche sa main. On respire l'air frais de la mer. Les vagues se brisent aux rochers. J'enlève mes chaussures sous son regard. Je marche d'un pas rapide, vers l'eau. Elle m'observe, je sens son regard posé sur mon dos. Je me retourne et je ris. Rire, que ça fais du bien.

Je la vois enlevé ses chaussures aussi. Elle me rejoint.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Je ne sais pas. Sûrement le fait que je suis amoureux.

Je rigole de nouveau. Elle doit vraiment me prendre pour un cinglé. Elle sourit. Je souris aussi.

-Et de qui es tu amoureux?

Je m'avance vers elle, doucement.

-De toi.

Ses yeux brillent à la lumière des premières étoiles. Elle fait un grand sourire. Elle rit tout en me prenant la main.

-Moi aussi.

Sans attendre, je prend délicatement son visage vers moi et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses yeux à encore changer de nuances. Bleus nuit. Je souris. Je vis. Je me sens lâché, je me sens apaisé. Plus aucune pression.

Bizarre. Depuis tout ce temps je me sentais lunatique, étrange, parce que je niais mes sentiments.

Elle m'embrasse. Je lui réponds à son baiser. Elle met ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je la tiens. je l'embrasse encore, à perdre la raison. La passion me dévore. La folie nous emporte.

Le bruit des vagues nous envoie dans un un pays lointain. Je m'écroule. Je suis sur le sable, sous elle. On s'embrasse à perdre haleine.

_**Comment ai-je fais pour tenir jusque là ? **_Question qui n'aura jamais de réponse.

_**Je suis fou.**_Vérité pure. La folie m'a condamné. Je suis fou d'amour. Fou d'elle.

Le temps semble s'arrêté. Je m'accroche à elle. Elle m'acroche à moi. Je roule sur le coté. Je suis maintenant sur elle. On s'embrasse de nouveau. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de salive. Jusqu'à avoir la gorge sèche.

_**Désir.**_

Je lui susurre à son oreille des mots doux. J'ai dû mal à parler. Je mordis gentiment son oreille, son cou, son épaule nu. Elle se laisse faire.

J'ai chaud. Sûrement elle aussi.

_**Merde. **_Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je la condamne dans mon enfer, dans mon amour rempli d'ardeur.

La folie m'a possédé. Ondine, m'a possédé. Je lui céderai à toutes ces caprices, et ces chantages.

Elle soupire, de bien-être. je continu. On change de nouveau de place. Elle est sur moi. Elle me mordis la lèvre. Elle mordille mon cou gentiment. Elle me fait des caresses, sur mon torse, sur mes bras, sur mon visage.

_**Elle me rend dingue. **_Mensonge. C'est bien pire que cela. Beaucoup plus pire...

Nos vêtements sont rempli de trace de sable. On s'en moque. On veut être Égoïste juste un instant. Égoïste à deux.

Un instant. Un demi-heure. Une heure. Une éternité. Que je sache ! On s'est arrêté brièvement, pour recommencer.

On s'échappe dans les bras de l'autre. On se perds dans le regard. On s'aime. On se désir.

Vingt et une heure. On n'est pas aller loin dans nos débats de passions.

On enlève le plus de trace possible de sable. On remet nos chaussures. On remet en place les vêtements légèrement déplacé. Nos mains se lies, et ne veulent pas se détachées.

On est devant la chambre. On n'a pas les clés. Je sonne. La porte s'ouvre. Pierre nous regarde. Il baisse son regard sur nos mains liés. Il sourit.

Il ne dit rien. Tant mieux.

On se change. On met nos pyjamas. On éteint la lumière. Chacun dort dans son lit. Les yeux déjà clos, par la fatigue.

Le lendemain, je sens quelque chose bougé à coté de moi. Plutôt quelqu'un.

Je me tourne vers elle. je l'observe comme toujours. Pour une fois que je me réveille avant elle.

Elle dort. Elle sourit. Ses cheveux sont à moitié attachés et un peu décoiffés.

Les rayons du soleil traversent les rideaux mal fermés. Pierre se lève. Il passe devant mon lit et s'arrête. Il affiche son fameux sourire au coin.

Je tourne ma tête vers l'élue de mon coeur.

-Alors, tu la trouves belle, hein ?

_**Non.**_ Pure vérité à se rendre malade.

Je la fixe toujours.

-Belle ? non. Je l'a trouve magnifique...


End file.
